Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 030
Duel Identity, Part 2, known as The Superb Legendary Warrior - Chaos Soldier Descends in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. It aired in Japan on November 14, 2000, and in the US on August 31, 2002. __TOC__ Summary The Duel between Mai Valentine and Yugi Muto continues. Yugi is down to 300 Life Points while Mai still has all of hers. Yugi and Yami continue to struggle internally. Mai then explains that after losing her Duel with Joey, it made her realize that the reason why she cheated in her Duels was because she was afraid of losing and of trusting herself. She also says a Duelist can learn more from a defeat than from a victory. After the conversation with both Mai and Yami, Yugi realizes he has to face his fear as well, and finally lets Yami Duel without holding him back. Yugi uses Brain Control to take control of "Harpie's Pet Dragon", then Tributes for the effect of "Catapult Turtle". This not only subtracts half of the Dragon's ATK from Mai's Life Points, it also destroys Mai's "Mirror Wall". Yugi also realizes that "Shadow of Eyes" cannot affect female monsters, so he Summons "Mystical Elf" in Defense Position. " alongside "Harpie's Pet Dragon".]] However, Mai uses "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" back from the Graveyard and uses her "Harpie Lady Sisters" to destroy "Mystical Elf", wiping out his defense. Yugi draws "Swords of Revealing Light" and activates it, preventing Mai from attacking for three turns. During those turns, Yugi Summons "Kuriboh" and "Gaia The Fierce Knight", then Tributes them for "Black Luster Ritual", Ritual Summoning "Black Luster Soldier", which destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon". Losing her most powerful monster and not willing to watch her "Harpie Lady Sisters" be destroyed, Mai surrenders. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Mai Valentine Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 12: Yugi → Yami *After a conversation with Mai, Yugi is finally convinced to let Yami duel. *Yami activates "Brain Control" to take control of "Harpie's Pet Dragon". (NOTE: In the real game 'Brain Control' requires you to pay 800LP to take control of 1 of your opponent's monsters until the 'End Phase' of the turn). *He Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Yami activates Catapult Turtle's effect. He Tributes "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to destroy "Mirror Wall" then inflicts damage equal to half of Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK to Mai's Life Points (Mai: 2000 → 850 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game 'Catapult Turtle' doesn't have the ability to destroy 'Trap Cards'). Turn 13: Mai *Mai activates "Elegant Egotist" to turn 1 "Harpie Lady" into 3 with 2450 ATK. (NOTE: In the real game 'Elegant Egotist' only activates when you have at least 1 'Harpie Lady' on your side of the field and it allows you to Special Summon 1 'Harpie Lady' or 'Harpie Lady Sisters' from your Hand or Deck). *Decides not to attack believing Yami's Set card is a Trap Card. Turn 14: Yami Yugi *Yami reveals his bluff, activating his set "Monster Recovery" to return "Catapult Turtle" and his hand to his deck. He reshuffled then draws five cards. *His hand from left to right: "Celtic Guardian", "Monster Reborn", "Griffore", "Kuriboh", and "Mystical Elf". *Yami Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF) and it is unaffected by Shadow of Eyes since "Mystical Elf" is a female monster. Turn 15: Mai *Mai activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000 → 2900 ATK / 2500 → 3400 DEF). *"Harpie Lady Sisters" attacks then destroys "Mystical Elf". Turn 16: Yami Yugi *Yami activates "Swords of Revealing Light". *Normal Summons "Kuriboh" in Attack Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF). *Yami then talks about how to win the duel, which requires "Black Luster Soldier". Turn 17: Mai *Mai passes. *1/3 turns for "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 18: Yami Yugi *Yami draws "Polymerization". *Activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gaia The Fierce Knight" in Attack Position (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF). Turn 19: Mai *Mai passes. *2/3 turns for "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 20: Yami Yugi *Yami draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" then passes. Turn 21: Mai *Mai draws then passes. *3/3 turns for "Swords of Revealing Light". The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" ends. Turn 22: Yami Yugi *Yami activates "Black Luster Ritual". He tributes "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and "Kuriboh" to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). *"Black Luster Soldier" attacks then destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (Mai: 850 → 750 Life Points). Turn 23: Mai *Mai draws then forfeits when she realizes that she has nothing that can destroy "Black Luster Soldier". Yami/Yugi wins. Differences In Adaptations * "Monster Recovery" and "Brain Control" are redesigned in the English version. * When Yugi summons "Black Luster Soldier", Mai's clevage is erased in the dub, however though, that is the only scene her cleavage is removed. * Also removed are shots of Mai looking triumphant and Yugi glowering at her. * In the original version it is Yami, not Yugi who is afraid to duel. Yami is afraid of losing the duel in the original version, whereas Yugi is afraid to let Yami duel in the dub. * In the original there is no conversation between the Yami and Yugi about doing things Yugi's way. * "Harpie Lady"'s artwork was edited so it was less revealing. * The spikes on "Cyber Shield"'s breastplate are removed. Errors * When Mai starts explaining why she lost to Joey, she has two copies of "Shadow of Eyes" and "Harpie Lady" on the field despite having only played one of each. Later on, it is shown that the second "Shadow of Eyes" was actually in the place of "Elegant Egotist". * "Celtic Guardian", which is in Yugi's hand, is shown on his field (and Mai's readout of his field) just before, just after, and while he draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" instead of "Gaia The Fierce Knight". Also, "Harpie's Pet Dragon" is shown as a normal monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes